The present disclosure relates to methods, systems, and computer program products for secure logging for a host security module.
A hardware or host security module (HSM) may be a physical computing device that safeguards and manages digital keys for strong authentication and may provide cryptoprocessing. Example functions of an HSM may include onboard secure cryptographic key generation, onboard secure cryptographic key storage and management, use of cryptographic and sensitive data material, and offloading application servers for complete asymmetric and symmetric cryptography.